


Big Brother Duties

by LadyDrace



Series: Eat Me Verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ableist Language, Brothers, M/M, sorry Dean is kind of a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1484218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean does the equivalent of loading his shotgun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Brother Duties

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Долг старшего брата](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940385) by [fidelity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fidelity/pseuds/fidelity)



> This is a brief interlude I originally included in Traffic Lights, set right after chapter 12, but in the end I decided the fic flowed better with it separate. So here it is. Brotherly bonding after the kitchen incident.
> 
> As always huge thanks to my beta. <3

Dean sipped his beer, glanced at Sam from end of the couch and then went back to watching TV for about the fifth time since they had sat down. Sam sipped his own beer and ignored him. Dean was clearly working up to something, and Sam was too happy and mellow to even worry what it might be be. If Dean had something to say, he could damn well say it. And until he did, Sam would watch... whatever it was they were watching. He didn't even care. It was something with explosions and car chases. As entertaining as that might be, it couldn't hold a candle to the memory of how Gabriel had felt against him, warm, vibrant and _there_ , as they'd kissed goodbye half an hour previous. So Sam was a sap. Anyone who might have a problem with that could go take a hike.

 

“So...” Dean said finally.

 

“So,” Sam echoed, not about to help him along.

 

It was another minute of silence until Dean cleared his throat and made another attempt. “So. That was Gabriel, huh?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“Same dude who made you look like an awareness ad for spousal abuse.”

 

Sam rolled his eyes, but wasn't about to get worked up. He was still feeling too damn good to fall for such a half-assed attempt at getting a rise out of him.

 

“Yep.”

 

There was a long, disappointed silence, and Sam almost snickered at the tension that made Dean shift and twitch before he finally cracked.

 

“Dude, he's a _midget_!”

 

Sam snorted. “First of all, that term's offensive, Dean. And secondly... that is _so_ not an issue.”

 

“Come on man, you could squish him like a bug!”

 

“I could,” Sam agreed. “But why would I do that when I could be getting off?”

 

“That's not what I mean, and you know it.”

 

“No, Dean, I don't know. And frankly, I don't think you do either,” Sam sighed.

 

Dean took a prolonged sip of beer, obviously buying time to think his answer through, and Sam was happy to let him. “No, I think I get it. The whole submission thing is hot for you. But... how can you... isn't it kinda... ridiculous? I mean, it's like a pre-schooler dressed up as The Incredible Hulk for Halloween. It's cute but you can't possibly take it seriously.”

 

Sam cracked up and let his head loll onto the backrest of the couch as he laughed. “Oh god, Dean... you really have no idea.”

 

“No, I guess I don't,” Dean shrugged, but he did quirk a smile at Sam's amusement, and the mood between them felt easy in a way Sam hadn't dared to hope for after the awkward introduction earlier.

 

“If he hurts you again I'll feed him his own eyeballs,” Dean added evenly, and Sam choked on his beer.

 

End.


End file.
